


Who would win?

by YourOwnGayAunt



Series: One time stands [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: F/F, So beware, but there are mature themes, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt
Summary: How’d you do it Stepher Amell podcast closing question: Beatrix Kiddo or Sara Lance who would win in a fight?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61wKhbgUQvYtime stamp: 45:00This inspired me to write this thing because Caity lotz suggested that Sara might have hooked up with Beatrix Kiddo… and I love me a crossover
Relationships: Sara Lance/Beatrix Kiddo
Series: One time stands [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791235
Kudos: 1





	Who would win?

Sara Lance was a skilled assassin now working on her bloodlust. Time travel experiences were actually quite nice for her, very educational ( _especially when she was assigned to look after a queen ;)_ ) and she had a lot of opportunities to blow off some steam during fights. There was one fight in particular that she didn’t think she would survive because the person she was fighting was not only extremely well trained in combat but also vicious, clearly a fellow assassin. Sara Lance fought Beatrix Kiddo.

On their search for the pieces of the spear of destiny they ended up in 2003. Sara was doing recon but her coms stopped working so she tried to get into a house to find some way to fix them. Unfortunately for her she chose a very dangerous house.

Beatrix Kiddo was at home, enjoying quality time with her daughter, watching cartoons with her when she heard a noise upstairs, somebody broke into her house. It must’ve been someone very skilled because they broke in very quietly and if Beatrix wasn’t trained so well she might have not even noticed. 

She kissed her daughter’s forehead and got up to find out what was going on. She entered her study but nobody was there or so it seemed. Sara managed to hide hoping nobody would notice but she must’ve underestimated the other woman because the slightly taller woman found her and dragged her out of her hiding spot but Beatrix also underestimated her opponent. She gave the shorter blonde time to ready her collapsible staff so the former member of the league of assassins had a starting advantage in the upcoming fight. 

When she noticed the intruder was armed she grabbed her own bo staff off the wall (ever since she moved in with her daughter she had no swords in her house) and she was prepared to fight the shorter woman. And fight they did. Sara had the upper hand since the bo staff has always been her weapon of choice but Beatrix was holding her own and doing considerably well. After a while both of them had managed some damaging blows, ending up bruised and damaging Beatrix’s study beyond recognition. Eventually they managed to disarm each other and the fight continued without weapons.

( _Would all of this be solved if they just talked to each other? Yes. But 1. that wouldn’t be as fun and 2. they are both too stubborn for that at this point in the timeline_ )

Sara could probably win with skill alone since her martial arts skills were probably backed by more experience but she was quite tired so she tried a different tactic, if it worked she would save a whole lot of energy and if it didn’t, well, she would try something else.

When she had Beatrix pinned to the floor she looked deeply into her eyes. She saw battle rage but also excitement from having an even opponent. It was actually kind of nice so she lowered her head to kiss the other woman. Beatrix was taken by surprise but she melted into Sara’s touch. And that’s how the white canary defeated the black mamba.

You’d think that this meant less property damage and less gruning but it was the complete opposite. The only difference was that they were quickly losing clothes, they were still fighting but not to kill but to dominate the other person and make them submit which neither of them wanted to do. Sara ended up winning, again, thanks to a lot of previous experience. She did get a Kryptonian to sleep with her after all. ( _helping to save the world from dominators came with surprising perks_ )

When Sara had managed to make the taller blonde come a few times and they were both panting lying on the floor she got up to find something to help her fix the broken comm. The technology in the ruined room was scarce but with some tweaking she fixed the coms and contacted the rest of the team asking them to pick her up. 

“Sorry for breaking in, I just needed to fix my … phone.” Sara smiled as she put her clothes back on. “My friends will pick me up soon so …” she looked around at the disastrous mess. “Fuck, that’s a lot of damage…” she trailed off, thinking. In the meantime Beatrix got up and also put her clothes back on, she was quite confused as to what just happened. “I’m gonna go check on my daughter downstairs real quick,” she said and left. The captain of the Waverider managed to make the room look somewhat presentable and she cautiously went downstairs, Ray said he was going to pick her up at the front door. When she entered the living room she cleared her throat: “Ehm, so sorry for the mess, my ride's here so...” she motioned to she front door. “Okay,” Beatrix replied and smiled, “Well, it was nice to meet you,” she winked and hugged the other woman. “You too,” Sara smiled back and left.

It was the strange experience for Sara Lance but knowing the legends it wasn’t the strangest of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I like adding random sentences that are absolutely useless so I hope they weren't too annoying and i hope you had a good time reading as I had writing


End file.
